Amor correspondido
by KaoriChanDesu
Summary: Dipper se lo diría, se le confesaría o por lo menos hablarle, lamentablemente la campana sonó,mala suerte. O tal vez solo le ayudaba, .- Te amo…-Susurro bajo pero no tanto para que la castaña lo escuchara, efectivamente lo escucho. Dipper la miro, no veía respuesta, así que supuso que ella no correspondía, y bajo su mirada triste. (Aclaro que aquí no son hermanos).
Hi!, bueno lo que les traigo hoy es como un o más bien es un One-Shot. Y bien, a claro aquí no son hermanos por si las dudas, en todo caso comencemos. 3

Ahí estaba sentada en un banco leyendo un libro, Mabel Pines… Se maldecía por dentro el castaño ¿Por qué? ¿Están difícil hablarle? No podía, simplemente no, ella era tan hermosa, única, su sonrisa, dios su sonrisa! Pensaba el chico, esa sonrisa era lo mejor de su vida, verla sonreír. Solo necesitaba eso para alegrar su día ¿Cómo sabia como es su sonrisa? Bueno, el chico no la dejaba de mirar durante las clases.

-"Hoy lo hare, le hablare."- Pensó el chico animándose internamente.

Dipper se acercaba hacia la chica, era el receso, así que tenía tiempo, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, apresuro su paso y se quedo parado frente a ella.

-"¿Qué le digo? Agh."-El chico no sabía que hacer.-"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo pasara? Yo debo hablarte, siento que si puedo formar parte de ti, de tu corazón."- Pensaba el chico mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-H-Ho…- Maldición! Su mente le fallo, la campana sonó, interrumpiendo las palabras del chico, tenían que volver a clases.

Mabel se levanto rápidamente, tomo su lochera de cerditos pero al levantarse se dio cuenta de la presencia, ella sonrió y se disculpo por no haberle notado y rápidamente corrió hacia adentro de la escuela para ir a la clase que le tocaba.

Dipper hizo lo mismo, le tocaba lectura, no quería que la bruja de su maestra le mandara a detención, al entrar la vio bajo la mirada decepcionado.

-"No pude…"- Pensó deprimente, luego se dio cuenta de la maestra entro al salón, ahí va de nuevo, una aburrida clase.

Pov. Mabel

-"Me hablo! Bueno se podría decir que lo intento"- Rio esta bajo.-"Lo intentó, bueno me toca a mi dar el siguiente paso, más bien el primero"-Se dijo esta misma positivamente.

Pasaron las horas y la campana sonó, esta vez significaba que ya podían irse, Mabel agarro rápidamente sus cosas y corrió hacia Dipper.

-H-Hey Dipper!- G-Grito esta con nerviosismo, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla con impresión

-"A mí? Me estaba hablando a mi?"- Pensó este rápidamente lo cual se sorprendió de lo que le dijo la chica "Si, a ti te hablo" dijo sonriendo haciendo que el chico se ruborizara.

-Se que vivimos cerca así que, bueno ¿Q-Qué te parece ir juntos?- Le pregunto Mabel con tartamudez y un fuerte sonrojo que hasta el chico noto.

-C-Claro- Respondió este igual de sonrojado, y así los dos salieron del instituto, caminando uno al lado del otro, sin que Dipper se diera cuenta Mabel comenzó a pegarse un poco a Dipper.

-Parece que lloverá- Dijo este mirando el cielo, que estaba volviéndose de color gris.

-Sí, espero que no llueva en el camino- Respondió Mabel con sinceridad pues quería estar más tiempo con Dipper.

Despues de un rato, su suerte no era mala pues empezó a llover y fuerte, los dos se estaban mojando, así que Dipper tomo la mano de Mabel rápidamente lo cual provoco un sonrojo por parte de esta, Dipper lo noto e igual se sonrojo, pero se concentro en correr con ella.

-Mi casa es la más cerca ¿No?- Pregunto este pero luego se dijo tonto para sí mismo, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía la castaña.

-Sinceramente, si- Dijo esta mientras corría con el castaño, pudo ver la sonrisa que se le salió, y ella solo lo miraba.

Despues de unos minutos de correr, Dipper se dirigió a su casa y abrió la puerta y luego de que entraran la cerró. Estaban empapados, Dipper vio a la chica, se veía demasiado linda empapada pero luego reacciono, se podía enfermar. Así que subió rápidamente al baño y agarro una toalla limpia y bajo, se la entrego a la chica.

-Podrías resfriarte- Le dijo mientras se la entregaba.-Puedes darte un baño, pero no tengo ropa de mujer, la de mi mamá te quedara grande.-Dijo el chico suspirando.

-Pondré la que quieras darme- Mabel lo miraba, correspondieron miradas, como si no hicieran falta las palabras, solo con las miradas se podían comunicar, el desvió la mirada.

-Iré a cambiarme- Dijo este, pero antes guio a Mabel al baño y le entrego una muda de ropa.

Una vez que Dipper se cambio, bajo a preparar algo para cenar, ya que eran las 7, no sabía si Mabel se tendría que ir, pero aun así le preparo de cenar a ella también.

Mabel termino su baño y se puso la prenda que le dio Dipper la cual consistía en un pantalón, al parecer de dormir ya que era cómodo, y una playera de mangas cortas de color azul, todo era azul hasta el pantalón con rayas blancas algo difuminadas, la verdad es que la ropa le quedaba larga pero no importaba, bajo y sintió un olor rico, así que bajo con más entusiasmo y lo vio sirviendo las porciones, se acerco hasta el. El se dio cuenta de su presencia y la volteo a ver se veía tierna con su pijama, le sonrió y con señas le dijo que se sentara.

-Gracias- Dijo esta con timidez mientras probaba la comida- Kya! Esta rico Dipi!- Sonrió está muy animada para luego sonrojarse por lo que dijo.-P-Perdón- Dijo esta con nervios.

-N-No te preocupes, está bien si me quieres decir así y no es nada, disfrutalo, por cierto ¿Tus padres no se preocuparan?- Pregunto Dipper.

Mabel saco su celular y marco a su casa, su madre contesto, ella le dijo que si se podía quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga, Dipper casi se atraganta, tomo el jugo de naranja rápidamente. No pensó que hiciera la chica eso.

-Me dio permiso- Dijo ella sonriendo tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo.

-Bueno, mis padres están de viaje por negocios, supongo que podrías dormir en su habitación- Dijo Dipper mientras comía.

Después de la cena, Mabel ayudo a recoger los platos y los lavo, aunque Dipper le dijo que no lo chiera ella no le escucho y le mando a bañarse, por un momento Mabel pensó que parecen recién casados, aunque no estaban tan lejos con 17 años, sin embargo si debían ver su futuro, Mabel sacudió su cabeza para salir de esos pensamientos, estando cansada subió y entro a la primera habitación y vio una cama cómoda y se acostó, pero no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Dipper salió con otra pijama, después de todo tenía varias, y fue a la habitación de sus padres esperando ver a la chica ahí, pero como no la vio se preocupo y bajo, tampoco estaba ahí, y fue a ver a su habitación, ahí estaba ella durmiendo plácidamente.

-Se ve tan tierna- Susurro este muy bajo para que ella no le escuchara.

La movió un poco y se acostó a lado de ella, agradeció que mañana fuera fin de semana y no iban al instituto.

Mabel despertó poco a poco, cuando abrió los ojos y noto la cara del chico frente a la suya, los dos se sonrojaron demasiado y se separaron un poco.

-Lamento despertarte- Dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes- Contesto esta sonrojada sin ver al chico.

Sin cruzar miradas, ni hablar el ambiente comenzó a bajar a uno incomodo, Mabel no sabía que decir, esperaba que el chico hablara.

-"Vamos ahí está, frente a ti, dile algo!"- Se decía a si mismo y suspiro.-"Llego el momento"-

-Mabel-Susurro el sonrojado sin aun poder verla, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-S-Sí?-Contesto ella, esperando que le dijera lo que siempre había estado esperando.

-Y-Yo…Bueno, es que...Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte.-Dijo empezando a verla "Vamos Dipper" Se animaba mentalmente.- Yo…-Suspiro el chico.- Te amo…-Susurro bajo pero no tanto para que la castaña lo escuchara, efectivamente lo escucho.

Las mejillas de Mabel se calentaban mas al igual que las del chico, Dipper la miro, no veía respuesta, así que supuso que ella no correspondía, y bajo su mirada triste.

-Yo también te amo- Dijo esta, mientras tomaba el mentón del chico y hacia que la mirara y esta sonrió.-Siempre quise escuchar eso Dipper… Esto me pone feliz.-Dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

-Mabel Pines…Te amo, quiero que seas para mí, no quiero compartirte con nadie que quiera algo contigo.- Confesó el chico mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella.-Mabel, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?.- Pregunto el chico.

-Sí, quiero serlo! Dipper!- Contesto esta abrazándolo fuerte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida- Dijo la castaña con sinceridad.

Dipper comenzó a acercarse más a Mabel, hasta que solo quedaba una corta distancia entre ambos, luego esa distancia se acabo los dos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, algo que ellos siempre habían querido, si no fuera por la falta de aire no se hubieran separado jamás, pero lamentablemente se separaron para respirar y se miraron y ambos sonriendo mientras se abrazaban, luego de minutos los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos sabían que a partir de ese día todo cambiaria, serán más felices y juntos, jamás se separarían, un amor correspondido, Dipper la protegería, y Mabel le ofrecerá a Dipper todo ese amor que se guardo esperando que el castaño se le confesara, cosa que ya hizo, teniendo un nuevo comienzo a lado de el, a quien ama con todo el corazón, lo mismo pensó el chico.

Bueno y con eso acaba espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, comenten que les pareció, y si tienen consejos que darme, les quiero, nos leemos hasta la próxima. 3 Besos.


End file.
